I'm Not Ashamed, just Protecting Them
by KattCullen
Summary: Bella is new in Forks after moving in with her dad. She's not the only new person in town. There is the Cullen family: 2 parents, 1 teenage boy and 2 babies. Bella notices something different about them; but what is it they are keeping from everyone? AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/H:** Let me know if i should continue with this; what do you think? I don't know how often i will be able to update because of school. But if i get inspired i tend to drop what i'm doing, so who knows it could be often.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight; that would be Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

The last bit of hope I had that Forks High would be better than the rest of town, diminished as I pulled my old truck into an empty parking space. It looked like a poor version of a suburban neighborhood; little rickety old buildings that were all clones of one another, clustered together.

At least I wasn't the only one that would be gaped at like a sideshow freak for probably the next few weeks.

Charlie had told me a new family had moved into an old mansion in the woods that a high school friend of my mother's used to live in growing up.

From what I remember they have a son that is about my age, who should be starting today also. Who knows maybe he won't be a complete idiot compared to the rest of the small-town pricks that have grown up here will be. Or at least I can hope that he draws the attention away from me.

_Okay, Bella you can do this it's just a new school. So people will stare at you and most likely laugh when your clumsy ass falls…but who cares, that is nothing new. You can do this!_

After giving myself my mental pep talk I take a deep-breath and exit the cab of my beaten up old truck. I don't feel too out of place as I look around the car lot. Most of the vehicles are just as ancient as my own; except for a shiny silver car a few spaces down from mine; that one looks newer than half the teacher's cars I can see in the side lot.

I thankfully made it across the car park and into the office building without the interference of any annoyingly helpful pests. I look around the building I enter and can see doors to offices scattered around. To my right there is a large door labeled _main office_ and I assume that's where I need to go.

I open the door and see that the woman at the desk is already speaking to someone, so I wait semi-patiently off to the side.

"Oh are you Isabella Swan? We have been waiting for you dear! Come here, come here!" The woman behind the desk prattles. _We; who the hell is this 'we' she is talking about?_

I look over to the guy that she was talking to before; and my _god_ do I hope he is a part of this _'we'_ she is spouting about. He has bright green eyes - brighter than I've ever seen on anyone, - a strong jaw line, a smile that I swear just made my underwear dampen, and oh my god _that hair_.

Once I snap out of my lust induced coma, I realize that this guy is staring at me in a similarly appraising way that I was to him. _Well that's a good sign!_

"Okay Isabella,-" _Urgh I hate that name._ "Please, call me Bella." I try my best to politely correct.

"Okay then, Bella; this is Edward Cullen he is also new today. Both of you took AP courses and excelled at your old school; so your schedules match because of your course load." _Yes! I get to gawk at that face every day! I hope he isn't an asshole; at least he sounds smart._

"So what I figured you both could do is stick together today and help each other locate your classes, you know that sort of thing. This way we don't need to pull another student from class to do it." She says with a glazed over look on her face; not having looked away from this Edward guy at all. Can't say I blame her I barely have either, but come on she is suppose to be acting professional, act right.

Edward is starting to squirm uncomfortably. I noticed he seems to be rather quiet; he looks like the type that would keep to his own solitude. But I'm okay with that; I tend to do that myself. _Companionable solitude for two please._

I figure I will save him from being eye-fucked by the school secretary; I'm starting to feel violated for the poor guy.

"Thank you miss-" I look down at the name plate on her desk and try not to laugh. "Oh I'm sorry, _Mrs._ Cope." I say emphasizing her title. I hear a muffled snort come from beside me; I look up to see him looking down at me with an amused smirk in place. "Could we have our schedules now please, we wouldn't want to have to interrupt class to explain why we are late now would we." I explain with a fake smile on my face.

That finally snaps her out of her gaping. "Oh yes, of course." She says forcing a smile and hands me both our schedules. I turn back to Edward and he motions with his arm and says, "After you."

I quirk my finger for him to lean down to my level; he is rather tall. When he does I whisper in his ear, "Unless you want her to check out your ass on the way out I suggest you not be gentlemanly right now, and walk in front of me." He pulls back to with a look of disgust on his face and nods furiously; listening to my advice he turns and walks in front of me.

Once we get out of the building I erupt into giggles; he looks down at me and then laughs too.

Once we calm down he shudders and say, "I feel so violated." I pat his arm and laugh out, "its okay everything is alright now; she can't hurt you anymore," which makes him laugh again.

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself, I'm Edward Cullen. Thanks for the help back there. I had been in there at least ten minutes before you arrived. So needless to say you really saved me, I owe you one." He says to me smiling; _I love that smile._

"It's no problem really; if it is anything similar to when a guy stares at your chest while talking to you, then I'm happy to have been able to save you; nobody likes being treated like a piece of meat, well at least anyone with self-respect. I'm Bella Swan by the way." I say holding out my hand.

He shakes my hand and my arm feels like it just received the biggest abundance of static electricity known to mankind. I pull my hand away and look up at him with wide eyes; Edward is looking at me the same way. _I guess he felt it too._

"Did you say your last name was Swan; as in the Chief of Police?" He asks after we both snapped out of our daze and made our way towards the English building for our AP Literature course.

"Yeah, that's my father." I say blushing. Even the new kid knows my dad, I feel like I'm in a fish tank with everyone gawking at the chief's long-lost daughter.

I look over and see him smiling, "Well then from what I hear our mothers were like best friends in high school. I've heard some crazy stories about your mom; Renee right?" He asks.

"Yeah, oh my god is your mom Esmeralda!?" I ask completely shocked once I made the connection. My mom had told me stories of the trouble the two of them had got into for as long as I can remember. Growing up Renee and Esme were inseparable; and from the stories I've heard, when Charlie and Renee started seeing each other he became just as good of friends with her.

I'm broke out of my musing by his laughter. "Oh my god, Esmeralda; seriously!? I can't wait to tease her about that, isn't that like a character from a Disney movie or something? I wonder now if that's her real full name; my family just calls her Esme. Hmm I'm going to have to look into this!" He muses out loud after he gets done laughing.

"Well when my mom told me stories, that is what she always called her; but my mom is rather quirky so it might just be something she came up with. Yeah, I think that's the name of the gypsy in the Hunchback of Notre Dame movie or something like that. Wow I've babysat way too much to have actually known that." I tell him giggling.

He stops laughing as we reach the door to our class. "Urgh how much do you want to bet we will be gaped at like sideshow freaks when we walk in there?" he asks. "I was just thinking the same thing. But at least the attention will be off me when all the girls see their new piece of eye candy," I tell him winking. He huffs, "Funny, very funny. But you have seemed to have forgotten that you are the new piece of eye candy for all the guys my dear." He explains.

_Shit I never thought of that!_

"Urgh, I forgot about that! All I want is to finish school and not have to deal with all the high school drama; including most of the dumb boys acting like they love you till someone else offers them sex!" I vent out.

"Well you and I have something in common then," he smiles down at me and holds out his hand. "So how about we stick together and maybe they will leave us alone? I can already see three bleach blonde, big haired, too much make-up wearing, Barbie wannabe's just in the space through the door, and I'd really rather not deal with that." He offers.

_Hmm, let's see: 1.) I won't be bothered by dumbass male-sluts. 2.) I'll get to know Edward better. 3.) He is completely hot, funny, smart, and sweet; and he wants to hold my hand! 4.) Hell why am I even making this list, take his damn hand idiot!_

"Edward, you have got yourself a deal. Just looking through the door I can tell half the guys spent more time on their hair this morning than I did! And _I_ don't want to deal with that!" I tell him laughing.

He takes my hand and we walk into class. Just as predicted, we are being gawked at the entire way to the teacher's desk at the front. He signs our slips and gives us our papers for the class, then waves us toward and empty table by the windows in the back.

We both let out a breath as we sit down. He brings my hand to his mouth and kisses my knuckles before setting my hand on the desk beside his. I blush and raise an eyebrow in question.

He smirks, shrugs and subtly quirks his head in the direction of a group of guys by the door. I smile and look in the direction of a group of girls who are fluffing their hair and fluttering their eyelashes. He looks in their direction out of the corner of his eye and shakes with silent laughter.

He leans in toward me, "what did I tell you about Barbie wannabes?" he says lightly brushing his lips against my ear, making me shudder.

I laugh breathily, "and what did I tell you about main contributors to the hair gel industry?" I tell him. He smirks over at me. "Well you're in luck, I don't use the stuff." He tells me chuckling.

"Thank god for that," I tell him smiling, while running a hand through his messy hair playfully. He laughs, "Yeah, I know with this mess I probably need it." I look at him and tell him sternly, "don't you dare; I like it the way it is." He simply smiles as the teacher calls the class to attention.

- - -

The day went by fairly quickly. The only time we were really bothered by the opposite sex is when we were attacked before and during lunch.

Some blonde bitch walked right up and plopped herself into his lap and then proceeded to practically mauled poor Edward to death. The look of pure horror on his face as she rubbed up on him was enough to make me snap. I think her name was Lauren or something like that, I honestly don't care; but needless to say she doesn't like me very much now.

Oh and we can't forget about dear old Mike, Edward and I are big fans of him, NOT.

Edward's locker and mine are around the corner from each other so before lunch we split up and went and got our books for our later classes. While I had my head stuck in my locker I felt someone standing beside me; but I just figured Edward was back from his locker. I put my books in my bag and then stood up, and there was Mike.

Edward walked around the corner just in time; Mike had me pressed up against the lockers and was about to attack my mouth.

Making Edward leave Mike behind with only some bodily harm was very hard on him. But once I explained that if he got suspended I would be left alone with these perverts, he relented.

By the end of the day we had set up new rulers. First off, we were to use the buddy-system when going to lockers, and secondly we were going to eat lunch with me sitting on his lap.

_I certainly was not objecting to either._

Classes had just gotten over for the day and Edward walked me too my truck. "_You_ drive _this_?" he asked stunned. "Yes I do, my dad got it for me as a 'welcome back to Forks' gift," I explained; he just nodded.

"Well I'll see you in the morning Bella, thanks for today; I don't think I would have survived without you." he said giving my hand a quick squeeze. "Me either Edward; thanks for saving me from Mike." I tell him, going up on my tiptoes and kissing his cheek; making him blush lightly.

_He is so shy and cute!_

I placed my hand on his other cheek to calm him when I seen his teeth visibly clench at the sound of Mike's name, and I seriously think I heard him growl too. He relaxed under my touch, "See you tomorrow Bella," he says letting go of my hand after kissing my knuckles. I watch him walk over to none other than the shiny silver car a few spaces down that I had seen this morning.

- - -

When I got home I went upstairs and started up my laptop. I checked my email and told Renee about having met Edward and how he was Esme's son. I couldn't wait to read her reaction to that.

I had moved in with Charlie because Renee's new husband Phil had been offered a job in Jacksonville, Florida. I had been contemplating moving in with Charlie ever since my mom had gotten married. I wanted to give them room to be newlyweds, but when Renee found out she was pregnant I knew I had to stay.

My mom wasn't a bad mother; she was just flaky. I practically took care of myself and my mother while growing up.

So when my mom gave birth to my little sister Vanessa I knew I didn't want that for her. I wanted her to have a childhood; and if that meant giving up being a teenager myself, so be it.

I knew it would be somewhat different because of Phil being around, but I knew that it still wouldn't be a stable environment for a kid. With all of Phil's traveling I knew it would be easier and better for everyone if I took care of little Nessie while they were away, instead of dragging her along. This just so happened to be all the time.

Sometimes it felt like I was a teenage mother; but honestly I wouldn't have changed my time with her for anything.

So when Phil got the job offer I knew it would mean stability for the family. No more traveling, a home in one location, and mom and Phil always there. I knew Nessie would be okay.

I had always wanted the chance to get to know my dad better before I graduated and started my own life; so this was my opportunity. Plus with basically raising myself, I knew it would be hard on the relationship between my mom and I if my mom actually started acting like a parent towards me; which would have been inevitable.

I finished my email by telling mom, Phil, and Nessie that I loved them and to call me if they miss me too much, which I knew would only be for Nessie.

I shut down my computer and grabbed my book bag. I made my way to the kitchen and took my books out so I could start my homework.

As I was finishing my last math problem I heard my dad's cruiser pull into the driveway. Dad came into the kitchen once he hung his gun belt up.

"Hey kiddo; how was your day?" he asked.

"Pretty good dad; guess who the other new kid is?" I say to him while putting my books away.

"I heard the name was Cullen, never heard of them." He answers while grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"Oh yes you have dad. Cullen is Esme's married name. It's her son that it going to school with me." I tell him and watched the shock take over Charlie's expression.

"Are you serious? My god I can't believe she hasn't even came and saw us. She was always big on that kind of stuff," he chuckles.

"Alright dad; any ideas for dinner?" I ask looking into the cupboards.

Just as he went to reply the phone began to ring. "I got it Bella you go bring your stuff up to your room so it's out of the way, we wouldn't want you tripping over it or anything. We will figure out dinner in a minute." He says laughing while walking to the phone.

"Ha-ha dad!" I reply stomping up the stairs with my things.

When I go back downstairs my dad is still on the phone with his back towards me and laughing.

"Aw we would love to come. Five o'clock tomorrow night, okay, I'll see you then Es. It was great to hear from you; it's been too long. We'll see you tomorrow; I can't wait for you to meet Bella." He paused listening to the other person.

"Ha-ha I'm sure your son would be better than the other fools around town. Hasn't stopped talking about her huh? Well from what I can tell I think she has a thing for him too; the smile on her face when she talked about him sure looked like it at least." He says into the phone.

_Who the hell is Es? And why does it sound like my father is trying to hook me up with this person's son?_

"Okay Esme, Bye."

_ESME! Oh my god; that means Edward was talking about me!_

After hanging up the phone dad turned around; when he realized I had heard him on the phone he looked like a deer in head lights.

I cocked my head with my eyebrow rose in a silent question. "Oh, um, well that-was-Esme-and-she-invited-us-over-tomorrow-for-dinner-and-yeah-so-what-are-we-having-for-dinner-Bells?" he sputtered out in a rush, completely avoiding the topic he knew I heard, and my eye contact.

"I was thinking either spaghetti or tacos; your choice." I tell him going along with his avoidance.

"Oh tacos sound good I haven't had them in awhile. I'll be in the living room watching the game." He tells me grabbing his drink and practically sprinting out of the room; well as close as Charlie could get to sprinting.

I chuckle under my breath; it's funny how much you can intimidate someone when you find them doing something they know they shouldn't be; such as hooking up his daughter with his friend's son.

I finished dinner quickly and we sat down and ate in comfortable silence.

After dinner I made my way upstairs to check my email and then go to bed. Tomorrow I would see Edward at school and at his house for dinner.

Charlie had said there were Esme and her husband, Edward, and two babies; I couldn't help but wonder what the rest of his family was like, tomorrow should be interesting.

I drifted off to sleep with green eyes staring at me in my dreams.

It was the first night in a long time that I didn't wake up during the night.

* * *

**Read & Review! =)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/H: **Soooo sorry that this is just being added. I started the story and then completely lost track of where I wanted to go with it. I think I have a bit of an idea of how it is going to go; so I should be updating once I get this going more.

Hope you enjoy! =)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight; that would be Stephanie Meyer.  
-

* * *

I woke up early the next morning; well rested for the first time in a while. Since I had time to waste I curled my hair and actually applied some makeup.

I made my way downstairs to make myself a good breakfast. Charlie had gone to work before I was awake, but he left me a note reminding me of our dinner plans tonight.

_Like I would actually have forgotten!_

When I finished my breakfast it was almost time to leave. I made my way out to my truck and left for school.

When the car lot came into view I searched for the shiny silver car and its beautiful owner. The only parking space available was further away from him than yesterday; but I could already see him walking towards me now.

I shut the engine off and made sure I had everything I needed in my bag. I stepped out of the cab of my truck expecting Edward to be waiting for me by my door; but he wasn't. I looked around trying to find him.

When I did I couldn't help but laugh; he was standing a few cars away being ambushed by that Mrs. Cope woman, from the office yesterday.

His head snapped up in my direction when he heard me laugh and gave me a pleading look. Feeling sorry for him, I made my way over to them - taking my time of course - and slid my arm around his waist.

"Hey Edward I thought you were suppose to meet me by my truck?" I said taking the woman's attention off of him for a moment.

"Sorry baby, Mrs. Cope was just asking how the first day went. I was thanking her for placing me with you, best decision she ever made." He explained kissing the top of my head. He leans down towards my ear so only I could hear, "You look beautiful as always, but you don't need makeup, Bella."

I smile up at him, blushing; and then turn to the woman in front of me, "It really was the best decision you could have ever made; thank you. This place wouldn't be the same if I hadn't met him." I told her.

"Oh, well I'm so, _so_ glad." She grits out through clenched teeth.

_Is this woman delusional enough to think she had a chance with him or something; she is like fifty years old!_

"Well it's almost time for class, ready to go Bella?" Edward asks, trying to get out of the uncomfortable situation.

"Yup, let's go. Bye _Mrs._ Cope!" I say exaggerating her title again; then we turned and walked away.

- - -

The day flew by in a blur of classes and Edward.

We made sure to go to our lockers together; and if a girl came within ten feet of our lunch table he would pull me into his lap. Edward made it very clear that he didn't want to be attacked by the psychotic blonde girl again; nor I by Mike.

At one point a girl name Jessica walked over and I thought Edward was going to jump out of his skin when she touched him. I had to hold in my laughter; but who was I to complain, considering when she did it he held me tighter in his arms.

I was beginning to have major feelings for this beautiful, sweet, brilliant boy; and I could only hope he was feeling it too.

We were sitting at lunch, picking at our food when Edward finally broke the silence. It hadn't been an uncomfortable silence but it was nice to actually talk with Edward.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself. I feel like I know nothing about my 'girlfriend'," he said winking at me.

I blush at his reference to our imaginary relationship. "What do you want to know? My life isn't very interesting." I tell him.

"Just tell me about your family and stuff. Like why did you move back with your dad; or what do you like to do outside of this place?" he answers.

"Okay, well. I had wanted to move here to get to know my dad better for a few years now. I had originally planned to when my mom remarried about four years ago." I began to tell him.

"Didn't like your new step-dad?" he asks.

"No Phil is a great guy. I just wanted the opportunity to have a closer relationship with my dad before I went off to college and started my own life. My mom and dad divorced when I was three and I only seen him for about a week every summer, and talked to him on the phone maybe once a week if I was lucky. I just wanted the chance to get to know him; does that make sense?" I tell him.

"That makes a lot of sense actually," he says smiling. "So what made you stay there for the extra few years if you wanted to move here?" He asked.

"Well I'm not sure if your mom has told you stories about Renee, and my guess is if she has than you have obtained that she is rather, umm, what's the word…" I drift off thinking.

"Flaky, quirky, air-headed, spontaneous…" he provides; chuckling.

"Yes; exactly!" I say laughing along with him.

"She was never really a mom to me; I kind of took care of us both while growing up; bills, laundry, cooking, cleaning; you get the picture. All she really did was bring in the money from whatever job she was doing that month; and then I would make sure the bills were paid. Don't get me wrong; I love my mother, but I never really got the chance to be a kid." I say taking a deep breath before I continued.

"So when she married Phil, I knew he could take care of her now instead of me doing it. He is a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot; and if I wasn't living with them then mom could just go with him on the road. But then she got pregnant." I look up from playing with my food and see that he is listening intently.

"I knew that with Phil traveling that it would be just my mom and the baby if I didn't stay. I guess I just wanted the baby to have the stability I didn't get; you know like the chance to be an actual kid. So when Vanessa Ivette Dwyer was born, instead of her traveling with mom and Phil, I took care of her." I say with a smile.

"I wouldn't change my decision to stay for those extra years. I miss her a lot since I moved here, but when Phil got a stable coaching job in Jacksonville I knew it was my chance to get to know my dad. So when they moved from Phoenix to Florida, I moved from Phoenix to Forks. Nessie has stability now; mom got a job as a kindergarten teacher, they have a house, and Phil is home every day now. That's all I ever wanted for her; to be able to have what I didn't get to have. I talk to her on the phone like every other day so that I know she is okay; I just don't want to see the phone bill this month." I said giggling.

I look over at Edward and the look on his face could only be described as…well; awe. "Wow…It's really admirable that you gave up something you wanted for so long for her best interest." He says with a small smile; which of course made me blush.

"Yeah my friends back in Phoenix used to joke that I might as well have been a teenage mother with how I acted with her." I tell him chuckling.

"But going to parties, and hanging out at the mall didn't matter to me. I loved the time I spent with her; I wouldn't change it for anything. I was there when she said her first word, took her first step; that's what was important. I can't wait for Christmas; Phil got mom a cruise so they are flying Nessie up here, and she is going to spend the holidays with Charlie and I. I can't wait to see her again! You'll have to come over and meet her." I tell him; smiling over at him.

"I can't wait, if she is half as great as she seems then I know I'll love her," he tells me smiling.

"So what about you; you have two little brothers right? How old are they?" I ask. I notice Edward's smile falter for a moment. _Weird._

"Umm, yeah their names are Ethan Anthony and Ellery Aiden Cullen." He answers awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand in a nervous manner. Although the topic seems to make him anxious I can still see the small smile on his face when talking about them.

"I love that name, Ellery. It's so different. They are twins right?" I tell him, making him smile. He seems to be relaxing a bit more.

"It means cheerful, he's a very happy baby. Yeah they are twins, they're ten months old." He tells me with a big smile now. I can tell by the sparkle in his eyes when he talks of them, just how much he loves them.

"I can't wait to meet them. Oh did they choose the names by meaning? I wanted my mom too with Nessie but she just wanted what sounded good." I tell him chuckling.

"Yeah, _Ethan_ means _strong_, and _Anthony_ means _priceless_. He almost died when he was born from complications; but he was strong, a little fighter." He tells me with a small proud smile. "_Ellery_ like I said means _cheerful_, and I think if I remember right it also meant _a swan_," He says winking at me; chuckling, "and _Aiden_ means _little fire_. He has my hair color," he explains with a smile, running he hand through his fiery bronze locks.

I looked up from my conversation with him to see people leaving; lunch must be over. We got up and put our trays in the garbage and left the cafeteria. On our walk to class he told me a little about his family and I honestly couldn't wait to meet them.

- - -

After our last class Edward walks me to my truck again. He stood leaning against it as I unlocked and opened the door.

"Alright, well me and Charlie should be at your house around five o'clock, okay? I'll see you then." I tell him going up on my tip toes and placing a kiss on his cheek before sitting in the seat.

I figured Edward would nod and walk to his car like normal. But I was shocked and pleasantly surprised when he caught the door from closing and stepped closer to me.

"Look Bella…umm, so; I've never really had this strong of feelings for someone before. I've never been comfortable enough to be in a _pretend_ relationship with someone twenty minutes after meeting them. And I've never wanted to get to know someone as much as you." He rambles out; running his hand nervously through his hair.

"I guess what I'm saying is, umm, maybe would you want to go on a real date. Like maybe try _this_," he waves his hand between the two of us, "for real instead of faking." He finishes, and his blush could give one of mine competition.

I sat there stunned for a moment. I realized that it most have took quiet, shy Edward so much to put himself out there like that, and I needed to put myself out there too.

I didn't think about it because I know if I did I would chicken out. So I reach my hand up and wrap it around the back of his head and pull his face to mine and press my lips to his.

I feel him stiffen and then relax in to me and return the kiss. I pull away for air and look down at the ground nervously. "Yeah Edward I would _really_ like that," cue blush.

I look up at him through my lashes and see a huge grin on his face. It relaxed me a bit, seeing this reaction from him, but I'm still a little embarrassed by my forwardness.

He reaches his hand out to cup my cheek. "Thank god," he says chuckling. He leans down and plants a sweet kiss gently on my lips. "I'll see you at dinner Bella. _Be safe__."_

And with that he closed my truck door and walked to his car with a genuine smile on his face.

I drove home with a smile that I am sure could have rivaled his. I unlocked the door to the house and made my way inside and up to my room to drop off my bag.

I figured that Charlie would be home soon and would want to head over to the Cullen's house early so that we could visit before dinner.

I decided that I would make something to bring with us for dessert as a thank you gesture to the Cullen's for inviting us over. I prepared a quick apple pie and when I was done I set it on the table to cool and made my way upstairs.

I wanted to make a good impression on Edward's parents so I went into my closet and searched for the perfect outfit. I chose light-wash skinny jeans paired with my black high-top Converse and a form fitting charcoal-grey sweater with a white camisole underneath.

_I looked good!_

I made my way into the bathroom to freshen up my makeup and fix my hair a bit. Just as I finished up I heard Charlie come in down stairs.

"Bells you almost ready? I just have to change out of my uniform and then we can leave." He shouted as he stomped up the stairs and towards his room.

"Yeah dad I'm just finishing up and then I'm ready to go." I answered as I left the bathroom.

I made my way down the stairs and covered the pie to bring with us. Just as I was getting my coat on dad appeared at the bottom of the stairs with an excited grin on his face.

"Ready?" he asked me as we made our way out the door.

"As I'll ever be." I answered under my breath as I opened the passenger side door and climbed in.

_Ready or not Cullens, here we come…

* * *

_

-

**Read & Review! =)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/H: ** Talk about story on the brain. Just wrote this in four hours, because I couldn't get it out of my head. Hope you enjoy! =)

If you're looking for something to read between my updates, and you haven't read it yet, then it is a must to read _A Rough Start _By ItzMegan73. Every time I see the update alert in my inbox I basically drop everything I'm doing to read it**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight; that would be Stephanie Meyer.  
-

* * *

The ride to the Cullen's was quiet between Charlie and me. You could tell by the gleam in his eye how excited he was to see his old friend Esme again.

I'm sure my face looked similar since I was excited to see Edward again. But some stress probably was showing on my features - unlike my father who was practically bouncing in his seat in excitement and glee.

From the stories mom told me of Esme, she sounded amazing. But I wasn't just her friend's child anymore; now I was her son's pseudo/maybe-soon-to-be girlfriend...which means she could hate me!

I came out of my thoughts when I felt the road underneath the tires change. I looked up and seen we were in the woods on what looked like a driveway.

_Looks like we're here. *gulp*_

When we pulled to a stop Charlie quickly got out and I followed slowly behind him carrying the pie. He knocked on the door and stepped back to stand beside me.

All of a sudden the door flew open and there was a loud shriek and I looked up just in time to see a blur of long bronze hair before it collided with my father.

"Ezzie!!!" my father laughed as he caught her and spun her around. _Who the hell is this happy go lucky guy and where the hell did my father go?!_

I looked to the door to see Edward and a blonde haired man standing in the doorway chuckling at my dad and Esme.

Edward caught my eye and his whole face lit up in a smile, he looked over towards my dad and his mom and then back to me and shook his head; the smile never leaving his face.

Dad and Esme had stopped spinning and jumping around like children but were still laughing loudly as we entered the house.

As I moved inside I heard the barking before I seen the dogs. I had just handed the pie to dad for him to give to Esme when I turned around just to be knocked back by a large dog and get a huge slobbery kiss up the length of my face by the large blonde Labrador retriever that appeared to be smiling down at me. (PICTURES OF ALL THE ANIMALS ON PROFILE)

"Emmett, no boy; get down!" Edward scolded the dog who didn't seem to care about being reprimanded.

I looked past the large beast that remained on top of me on the floor even as Edward tried to pull him off of me. The adults seemed to be enjoying the show and a small multi-colored dog that was bouncing and yipping in excitement was headed my way. There also appeared to be two cats standing calmly by Carlisle and Esme's feet.

The little dog appeared near my face and I prayed that she was as friendly as the big lug on top of me that Edward still didn't seem to be getting anywhere with. I reached up and scratched behind her ear – she was actually quite adorable. In response she licked m hand and sat nicely beside me like we were old friends.

"Gosh Bella I'm so sorry! He doesn't normally act this physical towards people he has never met." Edward explained looking at me cautiously like I was going to freak out.

"It's okay Edward, at least he is nice and not growling at me or anything." I said trying to lighten his worrying.

"Well what are their names?" I wondered aloud.

"The big stubborn pain in the butt, who is acting as your blanket, is Emmett." He said patting the dog on the head and then tugged one last time trying to get him off unsuccessfully.

"The little one, who seems to be your new best friend, is Alice." The little dog yipped as if affirming his statement.

"The grey cat over there that looks like he is asleep standing up is Jasper." He waved in that direction, the cat yawned in response.

"And last but certainly not least, the ice queen -" he gestures to the beautiful white cat. "Is Rosalie; avoid her she gets moody." he explains with a laugh.

As if knowing she was being talked about Rosalie strutted over to Emmett and climbed onto his back and curled up in a ball to sleep on top of him.

Then all of a sudden to all our amusement her paw flung out and bopped Emmett upside the head. But what amazed me the most was when Emmett huffed and stood and walked into the living room with Rosalie remaining comfortably on his back.

We all burst out laughing at Edward's disgruntled face over Rosalie's easy way of getting Emmett off of me.

Edward helped me up after we all calmed the laughing, but all the ruckus being made must have woken up the babies because a cry was heard from upstairs.

Edward took off up the stairs to calm the babies while I was finally introduced to Esme and Carlisle.

After being thanked for the pie and inquired about how my mother was, Esme asked me if I wanted to go find Edward. I nodded eagerly and she directed me towards the nursery.

The nursery was on the third floor of the house. Esme said not to worry about getting lost because the only things on that floor of the house was Edward's room, the spare room, and the babies' room.

She directed me to the second door on the right, and it was actually easy to find. I approached the door to hear both babies fussing. Edward looked overwhelmed and I decided to help him out since he obviously couldn't handle calming both down at the same time.

I walked over quietly, unnoticed by Edward and looked down at the two babies; one in his arms and the other fussing it the crib.

It appeared that both babies had the same eyes as Esme and Edward, bright green. The one in the crib also had the same bronze hair color as them where as the little one in Edwards arms had blonde.

They were without a doubt two of the most beautiful babies I had ever seen in my life. They had that beauty about them just like Edward did, where you just knew that their beauty was on the outside and the in.

I must have caught the attention of the baby in the crib because he started wiggling around and waving his arms and legs to be picked up and he didn't take his eyes off me. Edward must have noticed the baby's attention was diverted to something else and turned to look at me and jumped startled when he realized someone was in the room with them.

"Which one is which?" I asked walking closer. I reached over with a hand and played with the baby in the crib's fingers.

"This one is Ethan." He said bouncing the baby in his arms. "and he is -" he started but I interrupted.

"Ellery." I finished. He looked surprised that I remembered the baby's name.

The baby started to fuss again and I finally gave in and asked if I could pick him up like a so desperately wanted to.

"Do you mind?" I asked motioning to Ellery and holding up my arms in silent explanation. The baby's cries were getting stronger by the minute; he was desperate for attention.

"Why don't you take Ethan he seems calm, you shouldn't have to deal with the fussy one." He said and went to hand me the baby before I stopped him.

"Don't disrupt him, he is comfortable and happy!" I scolded and sidestepped him.

I scooped up Ellery and tucked him safely in my arms and went over to sit in the rocker next to his crib.

After only about a minute he was quiet as could be and cuddled into my chest looking up at me and playing with my hair that was wrapped up in his little fingers.

I looked over to Edward to see what he was doing, to find he was staring at me with a dumbfounded, awed face.

"He has never calmed down like that for anyone besides me." He explained, making me smile.

"He's a little angel, that's why," I cooed to the baby in response to Edward's statement. He reached up and patted my cheek and continued waving his hands about, happily with my hair in his little fist.

"You all are going to have your hands full when these two start walking. I had a hard time when it was just Nessie, good luck with two of them at the same time." I told him giggling.

Edward blanched at my words, obviously thinking of the chasing he was going to have to deal with soon.

Ethan started to stir in his arms, and eventually began to cry. Edward walked around the room for awhile, checked his diaper, everything he could think of; but nothing worked.

I walked over and laid the now sleeping Ellery into the crib. He gurgled and wiggled for a moment; but once I rubbed his back and tucked his blanket over him he went happily back to sleep.

I walked over to a very frazzled looking Edward and a hysterically crying Ethan. I rubbed Edward's back and he turned towards me, startled.

I reached out and scooped up Ethan from his arms. Before walking to the rocking chair a placed a kiss on his cheek and told him to sit and calm down himself.

"Babies can tell when you're anxious; if you start freaking out, they are going to do the same." I told him with a calm smile.

Ethan was still crying, but not as bad. I pressed his head gently over my heart so he could hear my heartbeat and began to softly sing the lullaby to him that I used to sing to Nessie as I rocked him.

After about five minutes he had completely calmed down and was nuzzling into my chest as he fell asleep. After making sure he was completely out, I stood and walked to the crib and did the same routine for him to keep him sleeping that I did for his brother.

"There, they are both out for awhile. Want to go back downstairs?" I asked as I turned around.

Edward was standing opposite to me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You'll be a phenomenal mother someday." I breathed out when he finally spoke.

"Thanks," I replied with a bright red blush.

Edward walked closer and gave me a knee buckling kiss when he was finally in front of me.

"Thanks for your help, I was afraid I was going to end up stuck up here getting them calmed while everyone else was downstairs having fun." He said with a tentative smile.

"It's not a problem; I've had lots of practice. You'll become a pro in no time." I said jabbing him lightly with my elbow.

He chuckled softly, not wanting to disturb the babies. We walked from the room and made our way down stairs.

As we were descending the last flight of stairs we met Esme. "Oh good, I was just on my way up to tell you both dinner was ready." She said happily.

"We just got the boys put to sleep; well more like Bella did. You should have seen it, she got them down faster than me." Edward exclaimed with a smile.

Esme laughed, "Guess she has that motherly touch about her."

Dinner was a blast; I had no reason to be worried. I understood why my mother and father loved Esme so much; she was so much fun to be around.

We joked and laughed, and the food was delicious. Edward scarfed down half the apple pie I had made. He whispered to me later that "it was sooooooo much better than Esme's!" I was flattered.

Edward had ran out to the garage to grab something that Carlisle asked him to when I heard one of the babies begin to cry. Esme was about to get up when I waved her off and told her to enjoy her company and that I would love to go take care of them. She smiled sweetly at me and nodded.

I made my way to the nursery and found Ethan awake in his crib. I changed his diaper and then gave him a bottle. He calmed down and after burping him he fell asleep easily.

As I sat him down Ellery began to stir. I did the same routine with him before he had the chance to cry. As I was laying him back into his crib fast asleep Edward hurried into the room.

"I'm so sorry; you didn't have to get them. You can go back down I got it." He hurried out.

"Edward; shhh. They are changed, fed, and both fast asleep. It's fine; let's go back downstairs." I soothed.

He stared at me dumbfounded before he stuttered out, "you d-did all t-that; that fast?"

"I told you, I've had a lot of practice. Now come on." I explained.

After visiting a bit more, Charlie finally decided he didn't want to overstay his welcome.

Esme told me that I had to come over after school at least once a week after school so she could see me. She also demanded that if Charlie had to work night shifts then I was to be in her spare bedroom that night, and no buts about it.

It was nice to feel taken care of for a change and I thanked her with an enveloping hug and great thanks.

Edward gave me a hug and even snuck a quick kiss behind out parents back. He thanked me for my help with the boys; which I waved off.

"I love them, they are perfect kids Edward. It was really no trouble at all. Call me if you ever need any more help." I told him, giving him one last hug before getting into the truck.

That night when I got into bed it wasn't just Edward that crossed my mind. Ellery and Ethan were there as well. They were such beautiful boys, and they had a great family to take care of them.

I fell asleep without any trouble; anxious for the next day at school so I could see my Edward.

_My Edward!_

Maybe I would go over to see Esme and the boys after school also, if Edward didn't mind. Plus it would be nice to spend time with him outside of school again.

Whatever would happen in the future, I just hoped it involved the Cullen family. I could only hope they would become an even bigger part on my life as time passed.

* * *

-

**A/H: **

I had readers ask if Alice and the others were going to be included in the story. I honestly hadn't planned for them to be; but I recently read a story where Rose and Emmett were animals on Bella's farm and it gave me the whole make them into animals' idea.

I made Emmett and Alice dogs because their easy excitement as characters remind me of them. And Jasper and Rose as cats because of cats having a calmness and tendency of being bitchy.

If you want a visual of what each of the individual animals look like I have pictures on my profile of what I think each of them would look like as their given animal.

Let me know what you thought of this chapter, hope you liked.

**Read & Review! =)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/H: ** I'm not even going to make excuses over such a long wait for this chapter. I was undecided if I was even going to continue with this but I got an urge to write today. Probably because I just graduated from college and there is a pause in my life for the first time in what seems like forever.

Hope you enjoy! I don't know when the next update will be..so you are forewarned!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight; that would be Stephanie Meyer.  
-

It had been a few months since I first met Edward's parents and the twins. It seems like the time just flew by in a blur.

The relationship between Edward and I has been going along nicely. Even though it is obvious we are a couple, it doesn't stop the people at school from hitting on us in front of each other.

It is a reoccurring joke that one of these days I'm going to get fed up with him and just let Mrs. Cope have her way with him. I find it hilarious, Edward however…not so much. He in return threatens to give me to Mike; needless to say…the jokes stopped after that.

I go over to his house a lot, we spend lots of time with Ethan and Ellery and I've gotten close with his mother and father too. I have to say, I am just as attached to them as I am Edward…I love them all…except I love Edward a bit differently.

The only thing holding me back from telling Edward I loved him was that he seemed to be uncomfortable with talking about his past; which is a big part of how a person became who they are now. I decided that I would start conversations about my past to open the discussion with him, that way he would feel more comfortable with the topic. I needed him to know that he could trust me with his secrets. I know it is hard to let someone in, but it was the only way we could really learn more about each other.

Right now, school had just gotten out and I was on my way over to the Cullen's house. The twins were now a little over a year old. There birthday had went well, it was just the Cullen's, Charlie and I.

I pulled up to the giant white house that in the past few months has become my second home. Edward had a dentist appointment in Port Angeles after school so I was coming over to watch the boys so Esme could go run some errands.

I was to stay the night here tonight because Charlie had the midnight shift at the station and didn't want me staying at home alone. It wasn't the first time I had stayed here, I had a few other times over the last month or so.

I walked up the front steps and let myself in like I had been told to do numerous times. I couldn't hold in my giggles when the second the door closed shut the barking and squealing began.

I turned towards the entrance to the living room to be met by two excitedly barking dogs running towards me and two squealing toddlers wobbling in my direction with their newly achieved walking skills.

"There are my boys!" I said happily as I bent down and scooped them both up into my arms in a practiced move that rivaled Edward and Esme.

Their replies came in the form of two excited gurgled responses - as much as I tried they hadn't taken up my name yet – but whatever they were babbling about to me they were excited to share.

I gave them both a kiss on the cheek and made my way into the kitchen where I could hear Esme tinkering around.

"Hey Esme, how's your day been?" I asked when she noticed me enter.

"Hi Sweetie! We've been good; they've been running around testing out those legs all day. I'm sure they will be ready for a nap soon." She said as we both laughed.

"I noticed that, they greeted me at the door when I came in." I explained making her giggle again.

"Well dear, now that you're here I better head out. I have to make it to the bank before it closes, then do the grocery shopping for the week and be back in time to make dinner. You have my cell phone number if there is an emergency. They will probably be ready for a nap soon, so there shouldn't be any problems." She explained as she gathered her purse, keys and coat.

She walked over and kissed the boys, gave us a wave and was out the door after yelling a quick, "Be back soon!" in our direction.

After playing with the boys for awhile in the family room they both began to yawn and curled up on their blankets beside each other, a sure sign that it was nap time.

Once I had them down for their naps I grabbed the baby monitor so I could hear them if they began to stir. I picked up the mess the boys made during the day and since I had been there. I figured it would be one less thing Esme would have to do when she came home.

After that was done I checked on the boys and seen that it was almost dinner time and Esme wasn't home yet. I decided to help her out and make dinner for the family, she deserved a night off anyway.

I checked the cupboards and found that she had everything to make lasagna so I got everything down and began to prepare it.

When I had just slipped the pan into the oven I heard the boys start to stir over the monitor. When I got to the family room I was greeted by Ellery's sitting up and rubbing his tired little eyes with his fists, but his brother was still sleeping soundly.

I scooped Ellery into my arms and made my way to the rocking chair the Cullen's had placed in the corner of their family room. Once I was settled with him comfortably on my lap he rested his head on my shoulder and started playing with the ends of my hair.

We stayed like that for about 5 minutes before I heard a quiet throat clearing from the doorway. I looked up to see a smiling Edward staring at us.

"Hey, did you just get home? I didn't even hear the car pull in!" I asked quietly, not wanting to wake Ethan.

"Yeah just a minute ago, you weren't in the kitchen when I came in the back door so I took a guess at where you would be." He said with a sarcastic lopsided smirk.

He asked me what I had done to pass the time since his mom had left. He was surprised to hear I made dinner for everyone, but very grateful.

Not soon after Ethan began to stir and Edward scooped him up gently before he could start to fuss. We chatted for awhile about our day and when the timer for the lasagna went off I placed Ellery on his blanket with some toys and went to check dinner.

I was surprised at how comfortable I was with being so domesticated with Edward. It was easy falling into this role with him; he made being with him comfortable and fun.

I pulled the oven open to turn the lasagna and put in breadsticks I made to go with them while it finished cooking. I wanted everything to be ready when Esme and Carlisle got home.

As I set the timer I heard a car pull into the driveway. I went out the back door to see if it was Esme so I could help her with the groceries.

"Bella, I hope everything went well! I'm so sorry I ended up being later than I expected, It took longer at the bank then I figured." Esme said as the opened the back hatch to her SUV.

"Oh, it's no problem Esme! The boys were angels like always, Edward got home about twenty minutes ago so he's in with them now. Let me help you with those!" I said rushing over to her as she almost dropped a few bags from her overstuffed arms.

"Thank you dear! I'm just trying to hurry, I need to get dinner started or we will be eating way too late and Carlisle has been at the hospital all day. I wouldn't worry, but he always seems to forget to eat lunch." She said with a sigh.

"Oh Esme don't worry! I figured you needed a night off, especially after running around doing errands and caring for the boys all week. I made lasagna and breadsticks; I figured I could toss a salad together to go with it when we get back inside." I explained as Esme stopped grabbing bags to turn and look at me.

"Bella…honey you didn't need to do that but thank you so much." She says sincerely; looking like she would hug me if her arms weren't full.

"It was no trouble, really. I through it together while the boys were napping; it should be nearly done." I say as a close the hatch to the car and we make our way to the house to put everything away.

Just as we finish putting all the groceries away, we hear Carlisle come in the front door. I put a salad together while Esme goes to greet him.

I figure I will start to set the table and as I enter the dining room with the salad Edward comes in with the boys from the family room.

"What have you boys been doing?" I ask while tickling the boys in Edwards arms making them giggle.

"Just been playing in the other room and showing off those walking skills. I think they are getting ideas from Rosalie because I swear they tried to climb up on Emmett's back for a ride!" he answers making us both join the boys in laughing.

I help Edward put Ethan in a high chair while he gets Ellery in his. The best part about the set up of the Cullen house is the open floor plan for the kitchen and dining area. It really helps to keep an eye on the boys while we get the food to the table.

Edward plates up the small portions of the lasagna for the boys and cuts it into small pieces for them while I finish bringing the food to the table.

Esme and Carlisle come in soon after and help with setting the table. They tell me to take a seat, since I had done more than enough for them tonight.

After an enjoyable dinner and the boys making quite the mess of themselves with the lasagna, Esme shooed Edward and I up to give the boys a bath while she picks up the dinner mess. After getting the boys settled in the tub with a few toys Edward and I sat beside the tub to watch over them. They loved the water and I joked they would end up being the stars of the Forks swim team when they got older.

After we got the boys all cleaned up and in their pajamas Edward took Ellery to the rocking chair and I walked around the nursery with Ethan to lull him to sleep.

I watched Edward with Ellery while I walked around the room and a thought crossed my mind that made me pause for a second.

I shook it off, convincing myself that they had a close bond like Nessie and I shared.

Later that night after I was comfortable tucked into the guestroom, I let my mind wonder to the possibilies.

My final thought before sleep overtook me was: _What if Edward's past effected who he is today, far more than I ever considered possible, and what would that mean for us…_

**A/H: **

**Read & Review! =)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
